Pointy Teeth
by AkikuTamikai
Summary: Read to find out.


**What just happened?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…sad isn't it?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In one very sunny night in Castle Oblivion, Zexion was helping Vexen with an experiment. Only it was stormy.

"Zexion, go grab the chemicals near the window." Vexen said pointing to a very large window.

(Aren't we just setting him up for this?) Suddenly, there was a knocking on the window. Naturally, curiosity got the better of him and went to go check it. (Alone. Without a knife. Defenseless.) He opened it up and there was nothing there. And then he began to think it was just the wind…until Vexen's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Zexion! What are you doing? Get the chemicals and get over here."

-------------------2 hours later-------------------

Zexion was back in the safety of his room sleeping. (Safety? Ha!) The window above his head slid open. A figure jumped down next to the bed and said with a chuckle

"Too easy!" He bent down and put his arms around him to restrain him if he woke up. He turned Zexion's head covered his mouth into his palm and bit into his neck. Now as you might guess being bitten by a vampire would cause immense pain and so Zexion woke up struggling, wide eyed, trying to scream but was pinned down so he couldn't get away and the scream was muffled by the hand.

Zexion quickly beginning to go weak. The struggling was starting to subside and he eventually passed out.

-------------------Next Morning-------------------

In the Kitchen. During breakfast, Marluxia finally asked Axel

"Hey Axel, what happened to Zexion he's way too late."

'How would I know?!" Axel replied.

Then Xigbar did what always did, cut in "Well then go check on him."

"Well, for once Xigbar, you actually have a good idea." Marluxia admitted.

As they were walking off to check on number six Xigbar ran after them shouting "I FIND THAT OFFENSIVE!"

And then in the living room were everyone that finished breakfast. And what they heard there was a scream. An earth-shattering scream. And that sent half of them running to the scene. And that's when they saw Axel pointing a shaking finger at Zexion wearing his pajamas looking extremely pale.

"Is-Is he dead?" said the shaking voice of Axel. Marluxia said to him sitting on the bed with his hand on Zexion's forehead "Well, it seems like it. He's colder then when the time Vexen slipped on his own ice." Then there was Vexen and Xemnas pushing through the crowd at the door.

"Let me see." Vexen said walking towards the bed.

-------------------2 hours and a few experiments later -----------------

Vexen was walking out of the lab saying "He's not dead but he's unconscious his atomical structure has been altered somehow. And he has two small scars on his neck and apparently fangs."

Then Demyx yelled, "It sounds like he's a vampire!"

Vexen raised his hand but was interrupted by Larxene saying

"Well shouldn't it be kind of obvious."

Vexen was going to talk again but then the Superior interrupted saying "Let me see him"

Xemnas went into the room with Zexion in it. There was still Zexion unconscious on a bed. Xemnas walked over to the side of the bed. Zexion seemed a sleep…that's what they thought. Zexion shot up with a smirk and lunged at Xemnas. There were stunned faces, screaming, and everyone was freaking out. Vexen grabbed on to Xemnas while he was leaving through the door while Zexion was trying to bite Xemnas's neck. But he slammed himself into the ground because Vexen pulled Xemnas away. In addition, they all shot through the doorway and locked the door. Zexion was now pounding on the door.

While panting Vexen said "Ok, ya, maybe he is a vampire."

"Well, what do we do now?" Xigbar asked.

Then, the pounding stopped. They opened the door and the window was open.

"Who's smart idea was it to leave him in a room with the window open?" Larxene asked.

The only noise Vexen made was "Uhhh…"

Larxene "hmfp" and walked away with the rest following her.

They spent the rest of the night thinking of what they should do…and they also slept. They were all lying in the kitchen half are half-groggy from their shift staying up guarding. Then Luxord who was half-awake heard the doorbell ring. He got up and took three steps then fell. "Can nobody get the door?" he asked.He threw a card at the Axel's sleeping eye.

This woke up Axel saying "Ow! Jezz, what are trying to do? Turn me into Xigbar? Luxord what was that for."

All Luxord could say before falling asleep was "Get…door…now."

At first Axel was confused until he heard a steady stream of annoyed rings. Then it begin to play "Baa. Baa. Black sheep" which made Axel MORE confused. Then it stopped in the middle of the song and an air horn was heard. Effectively waking everyone up. As soon as everyone went to the front door gate thingy there where two girls there. One much older then the other. The much taller one was wearing dark tight fitting clothes with a crossbow on her back. She also had matching black hair. She was currently tapping her boot on the ground. And the younger one with her hand near the doorbell but stopped when she saw them. Ratty blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing orange and blue clothes with a black coat. Only outstanding accessories were glasses and a laptop with straps so it swung over her shoulder. Also carrying a smaller crossbow with darts.

The first thing the grouchy people with no sleep said 'Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Well, first of all we're trying to track Natatulu who is a Vampire we've been trying to slay. He's been jumping from world to world." Nevertheless, before she could finish she was cut off by Marluxia "Wait, Vampire?"

"Well, yes, but" the tall one answered again but she was cut off again. "That's what we think happened to our friend here." She pondered at this "Hmm…well, we want a break and this one's right here so…we'll help. My name is Aleexes. And the creepy person next to me is Julieneh."

The smaller one who presumed to be Julieneh glared at the taller one and yelled "Oi! Tama nesha tona!"

"What?" Demyx spoke.

"Oh ya…she speaks a weird language that I can only translate but, oh, mimes can understand her…but that doesn't help very much."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S. The language that Julieneh speaks is not a real one. If the words in her sentences mean anything in your language it is not intentional, please do not be offended by it if it means something bad.


End file.
